everything_tttefandomcom-20200214-history
Journey Beyond Sodor
Journey Beyond Sodor''journey beyond SodorOn a great journey'' Action One day, a signal in Vicarstown fails , causing Henry to breakinto Hiro's freight train . Because he is going to the workshop, James is supposed to bring his freight train to Bridlington, but he and Thomas got into a conflict, who is the favorite locomotive of the fat controller . Thomas decides the next morning to bring James' wagons to Bridlington, and he goes to the mainland while James has to take care of Thomas's duties. On the mainland, Thomas is very impressed, as everything is so different from Sodor's, but a diversion makes him very confused by all the trains, signs and his freight car. James is in the meantimeThomas' line and pulls Annie and Clarabel so fast, that he constantly overshoots the platform. On the mainland, Thomas is stopped near a canal. A roller-coaster named Beresfordblocked the track with a tug boat that he put on the track and wants to know who is Thomas. Thomas succeeds in sweeping Beresford and continuing. He later succeeds in a field where he meets the experimental locomotives Theo and Lexi . They also talk about a Merlin , but it was hard to see. Thomas later discovers the steelwork , where he is Frankie and Hurricanemeets. The two made a nice impression and let Thomas' train disengage to leave him in the factory. The next morning, however, the wagons were gone and allegedly delivered to Bridlington. For the fact that they helped Thomas, Franke and Hurricane wanted Thomas to help them in the steelworks. He liked it at first, but the two did not let him out. Only next night Thomas can sneak out. But the two locomotives get to it and chase Thomas along the track. This one hits again the experimental locomotives and now also knows Merlin, who offers his help. Now Thoams drives to the canal to rise from Beresford and hide when Frankie and Hurricane pass with James. Thomas and the xperimentelle locomotives now forge a plan, to save James. In the escape attempt, however, they are caught and Frankie and Hurricane chase Thomas and James across the steelworks. At some point, Thomas and Theo crashed a few waggons against a switch that triggered a magnet that Thomas hovered over a melting pot. But Thomas is thrown away from the Tigel, landed on the Bonden drumming some melting pot wagons. Thomas is rammed by Hurricane out of the mass of molten metal, but Hurricane is now inside and the metal melts his front wheels, but is still saved by Merlin. Hurricane needs great repairs, and Frankie is worried because she now has to work alone and no one wants to work in a place like Stahlwurst, but Thomas thinks that the experimental locomotives would like to help what they did. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Rosie * Phillip * Some competitive diesel: ** One named by name: Ulli ** Another one speaks ** A few additional rolls * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Trevor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Jem Cole * Some workers * Farm Trotter ( Do not talk ) * Sodor Blaskapelle ( Do not talk ) * Hiro ( name not mentioned, does not speak ) * Judy and Jerome ( names not mentioned, do not speak ) * Bauer McColl ( Name not mentioned, does not speak ) * Duck ( secondary role ) * Donald and Douglas ( secondary role ) * Oliver ( secondary role ) * Bill and Ben ( secondary role ) * The Flying Scotsman ( Secondary Role ) * Harvey ( secondary role ) * Spencer ( supporting role ) * Mief ( secondary role ) * Stanley ( supporting role ) * Charlie ( supporting role ) * Scruff ( secondary role ) * Belle ( secondary role ) * Porter ( secondary role ) * Stephen ( supporting role ) * Connor ( secondary role ) * Caitlin ( secondary role ) * Timothy ( Nebenrolle ) * Samson ( secondary role ) * Ryan ( secondary role ) * Glynn ( minor role ) * Diesel ( secondary role ) * Daisy ( secondary role ) * Mavis ( secondary role ) * 'Arry and Bert ( secondary role ) * Salty ( secondary role ) * The ( secondary role ) * Dart ( secondary role ) * Sidney ( secondary role ) * Paxton ( secondary role ) * Norman ( secondary role ) * Hugo ( secondary role ) * Flynn ( secondary role ) * Marion ( supporting role ) * Skiff ( secondary role ) * Stafford ( supporting role ) * Rheneas ( secondary role ) * Peter Sam ( supporting role ) * Luke ( secondary role ) * Millie ( secondary role ) * Rusty ( secondary role ) * Bert ( secondary role ) * Rex ( secondary role ) * Mike ( supporting role ) * Henrietta ( secondary role ) * Slip coaches ( secondary role ) * Toad ( secondary role ) * Rocky ( secondary role ) * Bradford ( secondary role ) * Cranky ( secondary role ) * Sir Robert Norrambie ( supporting role ) * Wilbert Awdry ( secondary role ) * The teacher ( secondary role ) * The bird-watcher ( secondary role ) * The manager from the rescue center ( secondary role ) * The pupils ( secondary role ) * The Ginger Young Boy ( Nebenrolle ) * The blonde boy ( secondary role ) * The policeman ( secondary role ) * The girlfriends of the widow Hatt ( Nebenrolle ) * The Welsh birdbeater ( secondary role ) * The lady with the big hat ( secondary role ) * The female puppeteer ( secondary role ) * The Judge ( secondary role ) * Knapford's headmaster ( subordinate role ) * The Maithwaite station chief ( secondary role ) * Ferdinand ( On a portrait ) * Ffarquhar's Head of Office ( Mentioned ) New Characters Edit * Hurricane * Merlin * Theo * Lexi * Frankie * Beresford Places * Arles Burgh * Port of Arlesburgh * Bluff's Cove * Port of Brendam * Blauerberg stone quarry * The Fenland Railway * Anopha quarry * Ulfstead Castle * Harwick Secondary * Ducks secondary course * Thomas' side line * The Windmill * McColl Farm * Farm Trotters Pig Farm * Maithwaite * Knapford * Marshalling yard of Knapford * Locomotive shed in Tidmouth * Lokwerkstatt * Vicarstown * Freight station of Vicarstown * Rolling bridge in Vicarstown * The mainland * The steelworks * Freight station of Bridlington